The Ridonculous Race 2
by ScorpioTheConqueror
Summary: Ridonculous Race 2 will feature the following: new locations, new contestants, new twists, new EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, and welcome to a new SYOC I'm going to be hosting! Obviously, as you can tell by the title, it's going to be a Ridonculous Race SYOC - probably one of the first yet.**

 **First of all, before we get to the application, I want to answer a few questions that YOU might have for me. If you want to skip it then feel free, but I'd appreciate it if you read the final question as it'll help you make a good team.**

 **Q: 'Will Isiphepho Island be finished?'**

 **A: YES. Isiphepho Island is NOT done. It is on a (probably long) hiatus, but I will bring it back to life once I have the inspiration to write more Total Drama (perhaps when Total Drama 6 airs?)**

 **Q: 'Will you cancel this SYOC?'**

 **A: Like Isiphepho Island, I'm going to try to make sure that I will NOT cancel this SYOC. It will have long chapters and be good quality however, so chapters might take a long time to be released (possibly a month per 7-10k word long chapter, but hopefully quicker than that.)**

 **Q: 'What are the chances that my team(s) will be accepted into this SYOC? Any tips to make any of my teams have a higher acceptance-rate in SYOCs?'**

 **A: I'm fussy with who I cast, so it really depends on two things: how deep and detailed your characters are, and if I believe I can use them to make a good story. Remember, if your character/team is denied, it does NOT mean that I don't like them. Chances are, it means that I don't believe that I'll be able to grasp their personalities correctly/they don't match my writing-style... Or, there's another accepted contestant/team that is very similar to them. The tips that I'd give to all of ya'll reading is make your character/team detailed, unique, and interesting. Also, be nice to the writer - chat to them, explain your character/team in more detail than your application shows if you like. It's never nice for a writer to not know the creator of the character they will be writing about.**

 **ALSO, ONLY PM ME YOUR TEAM. THE STORY WILL POSSIBLY BE DELETED IF YOU POST THE TEAM IN A REVIEW AND YOUR TEAM PROBABLY WON'T BE ACCEPTED. THANK YOU.**

 **And, with that, lets get to the application!**

 **(Remember, use name 1 as the first contestant of the team and name 2 as the second, do the same for the other questions as well.)**

 **Name 1:**

 **Name 2:**

 **Team Relationship:**

 **Age 1:**

 **Age 2:**

 **Birthday 1:**

 **Birthday 2:**

 **Personality 1:**

 **Personality 2:**

 **How do they work with each other in a stressful enviroment? (e.g. argue, work together, remain calm, encourage each other):**

 **Who is stronger physically?:**

 **Who is stronger mentally?:**

 **Are they interested in alliances?:**

 **Describe how they're both going to play the game (e.g. with strategy, with brute-strength, with intelligence):**

 **Which of the two is more dominant and controlling?:**

 **Appearance 1:**

 **Appearance 2:**

 **Outfit 1:**

 **Outfit 2:**

 **What team are they the most like from the actual Ridonculous Race?:**

 **Fear(s) 1:**

 **Fear(s) 2:**

 **Weaknesses 1:**

 **Weaknesses 2:**

 **Strengths 1:**

 **Strengths 2:**

 **Running-Gags:**

 **EXAMPLE -**

 **Name 1: Nathan "Nate"**

 **Name 2: Agnes**

 **Team Relationship: Dating Athletes**

 **Age 1: Nate is 21.**

 **Age 2: Agnes is 21.**

 **Birthday 1: Nate was born on December 1st.**

 **Birthday 2: Agnes was born on April 7th.**

 **Personality 1: Nate is competitive, calm, fiery, strong, and optimistic. (Tip: when writing your character's personality, please make it longer than this, unless your team/character is specifically unique in other ways.)**

 **Personality 2: Agnes is fast, smart, competitive, sweet and brave.**

 **How do they work together in a stressful enviroment?: Agnes usually freaks out a lot, but Nate calms her down.**

 **Who is stronger physically?: Nate.**

 **Who is stronger mentally?: Agnes.**

 **Are they interested in alliances?: They say that they'll do anything to win, so 'yes' they are going to be interested in an alliance.**

 **Describe how they're going to play the game: Honorably, but they will use some strategy too if they have to.**

 **Which of the two is more dominant and controlling?: Neither. Both are balanced in the relationship.**

 **Appearance 1: Nate is tall, african-american and handsome. He has short, brown dreadlocks.**

 **Appearance 2: Agnes is short and fit. She's caucasian and has short, ginger-hair.**

 **Outfit 1: A red sweat-shirt and some shorts.**

 **Outfit 2: A black shirt and jeans.**

 **What team are they the most like from the actual Ridonculous Race?: Jacques & Josee, because they're strong and competitive.**

 **Fear(s) 1: Nate is terrified of bugs.**

 **Fear(s) 2: Agnes is terrified of pressure and stress.**

 **Weaknesses 1: Nate is sometimes too laid-back. Plus, he can be kind of cowardly.**

 **Weaknesses 2: Agnes is narrow-minded and loves to argue.**

 **Strengths 1: Nate is very charismatic and quite sweet.**

 **Strengths 2: Agnes is very mentally strong and connected with herself.**

 **Running-Gags: Early on in the race, a witch curses them for (accidentally) stealing her precious necklace. After that incident, taxis cannot see them, so they have to run between destinations which can slow them down a lot.**

 **Anyway, please spread the word and apply (VIA PM PLEASE) thank you!**


	2. Delay

**Hey guys, Scorpio here. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've honestly been trying to write the first chapter, but I'm having a lot of problems. Also, the times that I'll be able to write per week have now became limited until December, so the chapter will take a lot longer to come out.**

 **I'm sorry that I haven't replied to any of your PMs as well. I've been busy and some questions take quite a bit of thought to answer.**

 **No, the story isn't done. It will be continued, I just need some time to think. :)**

 **PS: Can't wait for Halloween!**


End file.
